I Never Meant To…
by kissdagirlorloseit
Summary: SET DURING FIRST CLASS: In which friends become lovers and Havoc meets serenity... Charles/Erik Hank/Alex
1. Fall For You

Kissdagirlorloseit's Note Page(s)—

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN FIRST CLASS, if I did the ending would be different!

Prompts from live journal:

Hank/Alex

1. Alex apologizes for teasing Hank by giving him the messiest blowjob known to man.

2. I really want angry!Hank/Alex. (Before Hank Beasts out.) Hank gets tired of all the names Alex keeps calling him, so they end up fighting, which turns into ~angry sex.

(Do NOT ask how I will work them both in… Oh, that'll work *evil grin*)

Charles/Erik

3. So can I get some telepathic sex up in here?

4. That scene where they were playing chess by the fireplace in Charles's home (or their home) - that should have ended up in sexy times on the couch or on the carpet.

Bonus if topping/bottoming is determined by the winner of the chess match.

PRETTY PLEASE?

Personal/RL-RP quirks:

A. Charles' annoying cat! Stupid kitten…

B. Alex doesn't mean to break things, whoops. Sorry Hank…

C. Raven's new confidence~3

D. Lots of time passing and somewhat time bending…

WARNINGS:

Rated M for later Chapters

Obvious Pairings: Hank/Alex, One-Sided Raven/Hank, Flirting-but-not-quite-together Raven/Erik, Sibling-One-Sided Charles/Raven, SLIGHT Moira/Charles, and Charles/Erik (that's _effing_ a lot of pairings!)

And now onwards with the story~3

I Never Meant To…

Chapter One: Fall for You

Alex wanders out from the large mansion for a morning stroll, and also in hope that he doesn't break something else important. So far, since they- Raven, Sean, Hank, himself, The Professor, and Magneto- moved into Professor X's and Raven's old residence, it seems all the groggy boy can do is cause havoc. But then again, that's what his power does, slice through thinks and cause panic. With this set aside, the shirtless blond reaches up for the sky. Only to yank his arms back down quickly after the damage is done. _Great… There goes the bushes and a couple trees_, Alex muses to himself, his hands sliding into his jean pockets, a scowl on his face.

_What did I say about letting your power control you? _Quips Xeviar's mind suddenly and the upset youth flinches only slightly at the metal prodding, the telepath making sure he is known with gentle Mother Henning. _It doesn't control you, you control it._

Shoulders slump and the teen grumbles something while Charles brushes away, sweeping back to his own mind and the rooms nearer to him. He can feel Hank and Raven's surprise as Erik interrupts a tender moment of theirs once again, something about Raven being perfect the way she is, the usual blurb of the morning. So the physic moves on to the last member of the home, desperately trying to make breakfast to make up for the priceless heirloom he shattered last night. In all out honesty, Charles had hated the glass sculpture of his great grandmother in her golden years (who extremely resembles his long missing mother), and wasn't too heartbroken to see it go. As a matter a fact it was a relief for him to sweep it up and into the trash the previous night.

Now that he knows what everyone is doing, short of Moira, but she'll be here shortly. The CIA agent always makes an appearance after breakfast and leaves sometime during the training. Working so closely with the government at first had Charles excited, but since their last mission it's a plain bore. Though he isn't complaining, and for some odd reason Shaw decided to lay low for a while, he wished he could be doing _something_ more. Sure being a Professor has been his dream since he was little, but that was before this whole thing. Now he's constantly on edge and almost always on red alert, its rather stressing. And if taking care of the kids, as he affectionately calls his students, wasn't bad enough there is also Erik Lehnsherr. He's half the problems with the kids, teasing and bullying them, pushing them off of satellites! You name it and Erik had done it.

Sighing and getting from bed, Charles fetches clothes. A pair of great sweats to match the hoodie to go with it. Pulling them on he reaches out with his mind to the cause of his problems, _Erik?_

Feeling said mutant jump when his name is spoken in his head suddenly and then a hasty reply of, _Charles?_

_Yes, Erik, its me… I was wondering if you'd like to go for a run with me? _ The mental voice sounds slightly nervous since you can't hide your feelings all too well inside one's mind,and Charles doesn't want Erik to say no after all..._ Meet me outside of the kitchen? Ten minutes?_

Erik Lehnsherr found himself smirking to himself as he finishes exiting the lab. The corners of his mouth upturned slightly, _Sounds like a plan. _Before the physic leaves his mind though, the metal bender hears him tell him something that he knows that he's not meant to hear. So he tries to ignore it as he heads for his own room now, up a flight of stairs and down a hall from the lab. With a view of the sunset while his good friend, Charles, sees the sunrise each morning.

Entering the room he's taken up as his own, Erik goes to the dresser. His mind reeling on Charles' unspoken words, yet the screamed thoughts. If only the telepath knew what he sometimes let slip… Getting out a get up akin to the other's, but black and dressing, he takes a minute to think to himself.

_Could it be true? Does Charles really… Care that much for me? _Turning to the mirror the short, dark haired mutant frowns at himself. _What is there to love?_ His mental moping not quite like what his favorite "kid" would says, she's more about her looks. But with Erik, he's killed, he's on the path of revenge, one that the telepath often tries to derail him from. And most importantly he, thinks, he likes Raven. Or at least he likes what she can do more than what Charles can. For Mystique can't get into his head.

Sighing heavily, Lehnsherr goes to his door and heads out. His foot falls heavy as he moves towards where he had been directed to.

_I never meant to fall for him…_

"Raven," Hank calls after the receding blond and as she goes she morphs blue, obviously upset. "Wait! I didn't mean it…" The scientist's head hangs and he glares at his covered feet. Silence envelopes him a moment, then…

"… Good going big foot!"

Hank groans and his head jerks in the direction of the last person he wants to see right now. Alex leans against the back wall of the lab, he had just come in from the back door when he heard what the two "deformed mutants" were talking about. Per usual Hank said something that could only cut Mystique to the core and the girl once again decided to leave. And, also as usual, Havoc is there to make sure Hank is getting the teasing of a life time.

"Yeah, telling her that scales is unattractive is the best way to get under her skirt," The blond rolls his eyes, a slightly smug smile on his face.

Hank glares and crosses his arms, "I'm not up for this today, Alex, now leave." Shrugging and pushing off of the wall, the juvenile delinquent walks over to the stressing male and shakes his head.

"Don't feel like it," Comes the simple reply as he stands, eye to eye with the glasses wearing male. "Four eyes." An aggregated look passes over Hank's expression before it becomes one of distress again.

"Please just leave," A desperate sound leaving the smarter one's mouth and Alex smirks. Then he takes a couple steps back before turning and walking out with Hank sighing a thank you.

Once in the hall way and away a little, Alex bites his lip as he looks back, _Ever since I met Hank, I can't leave him alone… I, no, I'm not gay. Am I? _The blond continues onwards now and finds Sean in the kitchen, grinning devilishly and then taking over for making breakfast just as the Professor comes in, a hand running through his long locks.

"Morning boys… Have you seen, Erik?" Sean shakes his head frantically, he has a slight fear of Magneto since he pushed the boy off of the edge of the satellite.

Alex shrugs, "Not yet…Toast?"

"Thank you, Alex…"

_Could I have fallen for big f… Hank?_

A/N: Okay, I did it~3 I wrote the first chapter of this thing! Plan on more, soon as I can get myself to write the next chapter~ 3

Reviews are very much appriecated. (Plz? *puppy dog pouts* PLZ?)

**This is my first time writing X-Men anything and it… Made me realize my writing style has changed A LOT since I last posted.**

_Please note words like this are thoughts. And aren't necessarily being read by Charles._

Hope you enjoyed this~~~3 3 3

I'm off to write the next chapter now~3

Kissdagirlorloseit Out!


	2. Confuse You

Kissdagirlorloseit's Note Page(s)—

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN FIRST CLASS, if I did the ending would be a lovely smex scene, mmmm~ smexiness!

Prompts from live journal:

IN THE CHAPTER-

Hank/Alex

NONE

Charles/Erik

NONE

Personal/RL-RP quirks:

NONE

WARNINGS:

Rated M for later Chapters

Yaoi/Slash (When do I write something otherwise, honestly?)

Obvious Pairings: Hank/Alex, One-Sided Raven/Hank, Flirting-but-not-quite-together Raven/Erik, Sibling-One-Sided Charles/Raven, SLIGHT Moira/Charles, and Charles/Erik (that's **still **_**effing**_ _a lot_ of pairings!)

IN THIS CHAPTER-

our playlist is: From Where You Are by Lifehouse (mostly for the is lovely beat… And if works perfect for soul mates…)

our focus is: Charles/Erik, with some mentioned Raven/Erik

AND NOW ONWARDS WITH THE STORY

I Never Meant To…

2. Confuse You

Erik comes to a panting stop next to Charles, his face gleaming with sweat and he doubles over as he catches his breath. The psychic mutant had done the same and now is smiling to the mental bender, for a moment they share a look, one that holds emotions deeply settled into their bones that threaten to tear free. But then look away.

"I heard you and Raven have been having talks again," Charles starts off handedly. He's rather upset with Erik for trying to woo his sister, _his sister_ for heaven's sake! But he can't bring himself to ask the male to stop doing something that brings a smile to his face. So he instead carries out his protection of the blue female more carefully and less forward than he wishes to. Because his dear friend is rather fragile and will most likely resent him for trying to end something so… Painful to watch…

"Yes we are," Comes the steady reply and they both stand up straight. They begin to walk now, at a steady pace. Their foot falls in sync like they always were when they were alone. "Why do you ask?"

Charles shakes his head, vibrant, blue eyes closing as he thinks. The same old reasons floating around in his head, starting with the fact Raven is so much younger than him and ending with because he didn't belong with her, he belonged… To someone else…

Finally, after a few minutes, the Professor speaks, hues opening, "Because she is _my sister_, Erik."

_You say that every time._

"And I mean it every time. God, Erik," They come to a stop by their usual place and Charles collapses down so as to sit. After a tense moment Erik follows, his dark eyes watching, no examining the other. "Looking at me won't tell you what I want to say."

_Then tell me,_ Erik doesn't have to open his mouth and Charles doesn't have to focus to know what his friend is thinking. They've been like that since the beginning, since Charles found the other on the fateful night that Shaw escaped for the first time. _I promise to not act harshly._

Letting out a breath, the telepath nods, "Alright… Its just… You two… Are…" _Am I really going to tell him?_ Charles wonders and Erik chuckles to himself, he leans closer, something that gets the blood pumping in Charles.

"We are what, Charles?" The question is asked in a low voice and Erik new it to be Charles' undoing, especially when the twenty something year old would bury his face in his hands, a motion done just to breath. Though the Jew knew it was also because he was flushing and it was fun to make always in control Charles feel… Something other than logic.

Looking back up the Professor continues softly, mostly composed again, "You two don't really seem to like each other… More like it's out of convince… And I don't want you hurting her." _Or her hurting you._

Erik frowns and exams Charles again, a deeply thoughtful look about him. Something that Charles had said must of hit home for him and then he starts to pull up a bit of the grass. A nearby tree casts a shadow over them when the branches are blow in the breeze. And even when the shade is gone, Erik still is stuck thinking, debating something, this much has become apparent to Charles. Other than that the psychic has no idea what's going on in his friend's mind at the moment. Once it was so open and, now, all of a sudden it is closed off. Finally Charles can't take it anymore and he rubs his fingers to his temple, forcing his way into Erik's obviously now frantic thoughts.

_No, he can't find that I want to- Lalalala… He's still listening. And look at him concentrating that's just so- "Now I know I've got to. Run away! I've got to GET AWAY! From this lo…" Not a good song to be thinking of either,_ "Charles… Get out of my head." He says after giving up on distracting himself from thinking of his friend.

_If you really want me to,_ And Professor X "leaves'' Erik's mind, but never fully so he can still hear him thinking: _Maybe I should ask Charles if he was serious about what he thought earlier. _Really badly wishing he hadn't been kicked out, Charles just raises a brow, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You were saying," He sighs heavily and his vibrant eyes close again.

"I was thinking, nothing came out of my mouth, Charles," Erik smirks and chuckles at the other's expression of "whoops, all well". Then he whisper's Charles' name again and his breath is only a few inches from the psychic. Blue hues flash open and he's backing away.

"Erik?" he questions breathily, but then the back of his head is caught and their eyes lock again. Then their lips touch, soft and gentle and sweet. _Oh… WOW_, Charles' mind reflects his friend's in wonder and emotions. But just as sudden as it happens it over and Magneto (as the kids call him) is far away.

Dark eyes guarded and tone sharp, the suddenly closed off again male stands, ''This never happened." And then he's walking off and leaving the psychic alone… Utterly hurt… And completely confused.

:::::::::

And this ends chapter two… I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did typing it… And I'm going to try to write the two main pairings as the main focus every other chapter… I hope this works.

_Note words like this are just thoughts, Charles may not hear them._

Reviews make me happy and work faster.

Until next chapter,

Kissdagirlorloseit


End file.
